Bane and Xander the dynamic duo
by crazywriter44
Summary: Two brothers are sent to Alderaan after it falls to the Sith.
1. Chapter 1

Bane and Xander the dynamic duo

What I saw before me was not a boy with amazing battle tactics and his brother who could lift up 6 flyers, with the force, but two brothers who would do anything for each other who loved one another. No conditions, no differences just pure love. Bane was more of the outspoken leader that everyone wanted to be and Xander was the wise overlord off.. prematurely everything. Bane had a flat top haircut almost plastered to his head and, if nothing else was an attractive face. Xander was more scruffy long silver hair exceeding himself in body and mind.

Bane was sitting on a rock talking to whoever would listen and if you know Bane that was everyone. He was talking about his applications that got accepted to the Jedi training academy on, of all places, Alderaan. He would be gone for about a month leaving Xander to do whatever he does when Bane is away. Which is nothing. Bane looked at Xander with a wide smile, "promise me you will actually do something while I am away" his eyes widened as he said this making this unpredictable look to him.

"Aha you make me laugh" Xander saw his master plot. The young lady standing next to the slouched Bane, was not an ugly woman a...twiilek not of the human race, and Xander was not like Bane. Bane was excepting to every race and creature, he tried to be fair and un judgmental but sometimes he had to agree with Xanders' racist comments. Xander hated other races he only liked the race of humanity, he once beat up a twiilek just for being a twiilek."Now shoo you filthy peasent!" Xander yelled at the Twiilek. The girl ran off crying. "Now Xander was that really necessary?" asked Bane trying to not get mad at Xander for being himself. "Yes it was! that thing was not human! it was a disgusting creaton!" that was the end of the conversation.

"Do you get Sith?" Xander asked Bane as they walked back to the academy. The sky longed to be searched thought Xander many times a day. The sky was not only a darkened black but gloomy something was wrong. Bane was thinking the same thing but more of The sky needs to be searched. Bane searched Xander s' eyes for the answer to this confusing question, but suddenly came up with an answer.

"Getting Sith isn't the question my wise young brother," Xander was actually 40 seconds older than Bane but Bane considerably calls himself older to be annoying to Xander. It wasn't working," Let us stray far from reality... let us say that Sith are just tests from the academy.. or Jedi in disguise...," he paused in deep thought then started again in his statement tone everyone liked listening to," what then has anyone died for? that is why I made that point many people would have died in vain if Sith weren't real...I say this," he went into his easy voice everyone couldn't deny," I say that Sith are a worthy foe that if they were not there if it was just us Jedi we would make something of Sith to make us fearing.. to make us strive to become better at whatever we are doing.. Sith are the definition of failed Jedi." He finished with that statement and Xander chuckled softly. Bane smiled in praise of himself, Bane always liked to make people laugh but not aalways found the right things to say.

"So you believe that Sith are the spec on the jedis' name that shouldn't be there?"Xander asked too curiously. Xander jumped, with one bound, up the academy steps and into the entryway. Bane quickly followed feeling like nothing could stop him until Xander pounced on him mid-air. He threw Bane to the ground and many other Jedi jumped on Bane. He quickly escaped and bounded around too athletic for anyone to catch.. except Xander he would catch Bane every once and a while and hold him down just long enough for the others to get 5 feet away, and for Bane to catch his breath.. After that he was gone again whizzing through the air like a speeding bullet. He was the fastest Jedi in the academy and the best duelist ever.

There was a story that he beat master yugin in a light saber duel but neither would admit to anything. But instead kept incredible composure while around each other. They were more friends than master and student. Bane was a Jedi knight already, along with Xander, would be going on many missions with their many fellow Knights. Traveling to Alderaan was Xanders' favorite. He loved the look to Alderaan he loved the grass and the smell. That was his downfall, he loved things to easily. Taking up the weapon was not his favorite part of being a Jedi and wondered how Bane came to love the heat of battle. He hated hurting people and protested it every time a battle was certain. They are kept in the academy as extra protection after the Sith invasion just 2 weeks earlier. And Protection they were during the invasion they held off 25 Sith troopers with 2 light sabers in both of their hands nothing else nothing more. They did not kill a single one of them but instead immobilized them enough until they won't fight back.

Xander was left with a long scar down his right shoulder but not a single saber touched an inch of Bane. During the fight Bane was taking 15 by himself not seemingly tired. But in fact Bane was tired. He tried to hide this from Xander to make him fight on, but they both were weakening. After the battle he was taken to the hospital and treated for his lung problem. Bane was very angery at himself that he couldn't do what he wanted to do. He longed for a cure to his condition. He was the definition of leadership. If he were to lead 20 Jedi younglings against a Sith army he would find some way to win. He would make the Sith think the younglings were innocent and take them into their ship then the younglings would kill the guards and take over the ship they would start firing down at the Sith army while Bane finished them off on the ground. You probably think Bane is perfect but he is nothing close to the sort he could wield nothing but the light saber a blaster was something unknown to him. He had virtually no force ability but trained to no end to become something of a force user. Bane had a weak side to him unlike Xander, he could kill someone and he wanted to kill people. But these feelings would bring the end to him, devour him into the dark side, he was afraid of being of afraid of himself. His abilities were limited though he had a lung problem that he was born with he could not stay in heated battle too long or he would pass out.

Xander had his days too he was a fighter as well but more of the force fighter he could ruin you with one flick of the finger. He was a dangerous man a bounty hunters' target none the less. He was on every bounty list next to Bane. He lacked the physical prowess to be anything of a Jedi master that BAne was destined to become. Xanders' preferred the lightsaber styles Niman.

Niman is more of the Balance form it focuses concentration on harmony and justice instead of powerful and aggressive attacks. He stays calm during battles breathing slowly while quickly dodging attacks and disarming foes. Xander was not as strong as Bane in light saber combat but he fared well against any opponent. Xander believed that any evil would eventually be destroyed by the good somewhere in the world just waiting to come alive. He believed he was that good.

Xander and Bane stood waiting for the bus to take Bane away for a month.

"It is just a month my brother, I will be back before you know it" he said stepping onto the grey metal bus.

"Maybe sooner than you think" Xander said pointing his eyes to the sky as the doors close on the bus. In the sky came a swarm of SIth Warships followed by many fighters gliding quickly down upon the colony of cousrascant. Bane was already locked away in the bus and he was flying away so Xander acted fast. He reached out and grabbed the bus with the force in one hand and grabbed a pole with the other. Xanders' muscles strained and he began to sweat like he just ran 6 Sith fighters closed in and Xander launched the pole at the closest one instantly dispatching to the ground nearby. He felt instant relief,but began to lose control not the bus he brought his other hand to aid his left hand. He brought the bus slowly down upon the ground and Banes' Silver light saber burnt the door open. Civilians poured out and Xander met his brother ready to defend his home world. their light sabers turned on and they were surrounded by Sith drop ships. Anger filled Bane as they hit locations he grew to love and Xander, with great strain and protest, prepared himself to be able to kill these men.


	2. Chapter 2

Bane And Xander the dynamic duo 2

The fighters came raining down and Sith poured out of the drop pods. Xander quickly threw the infantry around against anything to immobilize them a short time. Bane Fought in front of Xander furiously striking down many at a time with his dual blades. Bane began to tire and his lungs began to close. The sky seemed to fade a pale grey as the starships came closer to Coruscant. Fires burned on the council building.

"We can't hold out forever" screamed Bane, through closing lungs and strained muscles, to Xander as he brought his blade viciously down upon his foes' neck. He then sliced through two more infantry and jumped back to Xander.

"I agree let us move" Xander said and they both jumped up and over the ledge of the coruscant platforms. they landed on another platform a little ways below, and sheathed their blades safely in their cloak. Bane took long breaths to slow his heart rate. And soon enough his lungs began to open and he could breath freely again. Bane regained his composure and acted like nothing just happened.

"Let's get a ride to the council building" Bane announced jumping into a pale blue flyer sitting silently over the ledge. He quickly wired his way into the machine and started the engine. Bane was good at such things wiring his way into anything from a flyer to the library mainframe. This was unsuitable for the council so he was forbid to go in the library ever again in fear that his curiosity for knowledge would lead to him falling to the dark side.

Xander jumped in the flyer with ease and they took off. Bane was not the best of all flyers in any shape or form so he flew slowly hovering just below the battle that was going on above. He began to panic and breath faster as the fighters found them and began to shoot at them. But Xander expected this he raised both his hands and before you could blink the fighter were crashing into each other creating a huge explosion.

"Time to go!" Xander yelled to Bane as another squad flew their way. Bane hit the throttle hard and they took off so fast Xander almost fell out. The wind blew through Banes lungs and opened them so he could breath. He stayed in only by shear strength by holding onto the dashboard. Xander as he regained his composure, looked at Bane with angry eyes.

Bane looked back with his easy to forgive face and Xander struggled to still be mad.

"What you said let's go, so I went!" he protested the sides of his mouth forming into a tight smile. Xander smiled back behind clenched teeth to create a sarcastic unforgiving smile.

"The next time we get in a flyer I am flying!" Xander stated and the conversation ended. Bane just shrugged in knowledge that Xander could not fly at all. In doubt of himself Xander looked at every piece of equipment on the dashboard wondering what they do.

"Wha-" but he was cut off by blaster shots coming from incoming fighters. "Ok Ok go go!" cried Xander and Bane sped down through the air evading the fighters in whatever way he could. He flew straight into a parking garage and sped through the levels with the fighters in hot pursuit. Starships fired down on the city destroying buildings at will and the parking garage was the next target.

A laser blast came hurtling through the ceiling at Bane and Xander but Bane hooked his path so sharply left that the flyer went sideways in the air. The Blast from the bomb sent them flying out of the little exit opening but the blast was not so kind to the fighters. It took the fighters down in the fire as it brung down the building. Bane and Xander were now hurtling to the ground in a burnt flyer.

"The engine is crap I am going to have to re-wire it!" Bane yelled over the wind and fighting, bodies fell next to them burnt and smoking.

"No time!" and with those words Xander grabbed Bane and Jumped as far as he could propelling the flyer faster down and them quickly up. They rose at such speed they overshot the platform ledge and continued into the fighters' flying zone. "That is why I will never let you touch me because every time you do this happens!" Two fighters rammed into their sides and sent them propelling toward the council building. Bane was furious.

"Hey at least I got us to the council building!" Xander said in protest putting a finger in Banes' face. Bane wacked the finger away and grabbed the pole at the top of the senate building. Xander landed elegantly next to him and Bane brought a hard fist right to Xander' gut. Xander recoiled and hunched over from the blow."OK you win" Xander said gasping for something in the air called oxygen. He was completely winded and tried to catch his breath as Bane examined their surroundings. Bane held his side as extreme pain flooded through him. "This is crap! how can the council just let Coruscaunt be burnt to the ground!"

Xander felt for the first time anger by the sight of his home city being burned to the ground. Bane formed a tight fist and pointed to the lead starship. "We will find you! We will kill you! my brother and I will!" he roared to the starship like he was waiting for a response. He got his response in the form of a blast shot from the ship. Xander caught his breath and stood up straight only to be knocked from his standing position to the council building platform 150 ft down. Bane landed right beside him and they both groaned in pain. "No more saving the day, agreed?" Bane said through pain filled words.

"Agreed" Xander said and as they both fell unconscious the Republic forces began to win the day as they stormed toward the council building. Captain Marcos Wolf Was the first to help the fallen brother s to their feet and to the medi vac. Bane had two broken ribs and a broken right arm both clean. Xander had 4 broken ribs and a broken left arm his arm was the only clean break, all his ribs were compound fractures.

"Take a breath, son" the medic told Bane as he arose from his unconscious state. His eyes were still tried and weary from the fall. His heart was beating so fast that his lungs were closing again. "Take a breath, my young Jedi" he said to Bane. Bane then realized he wasn't breathing and he was turning blue. He gasped for air and felt his ribs burn with pain. Xander lay beside him and the medic began to push the bones back in place and wrap him up, he was still unconscious. "Your brother here has some serious injuries" the medic said to Bane as he sat up holding his ribs.

Bane looked around only saying what he always says to someone when he is not really paying any attention at all. "Yeah?" it was said in more of question tone but meant as a statement. The medic clearly didn't get it and went on to explain the extent of Xander' injuries. Bane paid no attention but instead stared at the fires burning coruscaunt to the ground.

"From what I can tell you guys killed many SIth infantry, found you covered in blood and had some serious burns." Bane turned to him quickly. He stared him down until the medic gave in and looked away. Which was about 2.4 seconds. "Captain Bane and Xander" the medic told himself under his breath and then grunted and continued, "I heard you guys took down a whole battalion of troops up near the bus station saved a lot of lives" he shook his head trying to believe it himself. Bane heard his words but just shrugged them off like it was nothing important.

"Are all the Sith gone?" Bane asked. "yeah" "did we go after them?" "Do not worry about that now Bane you need to rest the infantry are coming for another sweep soon and they will take you to the barracks."

Bane stood at the edge of the medi-van with crossed arms across his chest wincing at the burning city. He breathed out slowly and marching ensued. The infantry had come. Xander awoke to see the infantry march up to the medi-van and put them in a flyer. He was too in shock to speak but Bane was not. He asked them for the full battle report. And they gave it to him. They told him about the republic fleet coming back from alderaan and how it ambushed the Sith fleet in Coruscant space. They won the battle because of that returning fleet. But Alderaan was taken with ease by Sith forces. Bane sat down in disbelief he shook his head and tried to make sense of what just happened.

"The council called for all Jedi to report to the barracks earlier today right after the win, we are to take you there and you will be briefed on what is to happen next." the sergeant told Bane. Xander still lay in a stretcher on the back of the flyer and he began to shed a tear. It fell off the flyer and onto a dead republic soldier many miles below right on his forehead. the flyer landed at the barracks steps and many other Jedi stood waiting for admiral Chow to speak. Chow rose to the pedestal and began to talk.

"Today we were attacked by Sith forces! Many brave men died in the defense of Coruscant! We held the SIth back as one single unit! But the battle does not end here! We are going to take the fight to Alderaan! We are going to take back what is rightfully the Republics'! And we are going to do it with ease!" Chow screamed and sheers rang out among the Jedi. Chow was not a Jedi in fact he was a Republic admiral in charge of the Jedi war effort. The council had a say in some of the action he took but not all could be refused. Chow was an angry man of high reputation. He was known for his furious speeches and his brilliant tactical mind. Chow was the best the Republic had and if they lost him they lose the war.


End file.
